


do you kiss on the first date?

by WattStalf



Series: rotom dex obsessed bullshit [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Interspecies Relationship(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I wrote a reader insert about going on a date with Ash's Rotom Dex and I no longer have the energy to put together a summary.
Relationships: Rotom Zukan | Rotom Pokedex/Reader
Series: rotom dex obsessed bullshit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	do you kiss on the first date?

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes on this.  
> One, I am in love and I could not help myself.  
> Two, reader is mostly based on an OC I'm slapping together for the anime, which is why there are some details figured out, such as where she moved from, her main partner, etc. It's pure self-indulgence, written in the reader format cos I had not named her or anything when I started it, and then I left it like that so that I could post it here and expose myself.  
> Three, this is dumb, like nothing short of stupid, so please just ignore how stupid it is, and let me live. Sometimes when you're in love, you just do these things.  
> Four, if anything seems off, refer to the above point.

“Don’t keep him out too late!” The remark from your professor is certainly meant to be teasing, but it still leaves you blushing furiously as you leave his house, the Rotom Pokedex belonging to your classmate floating along beside you. Ash and Kukui continue to call their goodbyes after the two of you, and your heart is in your throat, pounding wildly and showing no signs of calming down.

You can hardly believe that any of this is happening, that you actually managed to make it this far. From the moment you joined Kukui’s class in the Pokemon School, you have been captivated not by any of your classmates, but by Ash’s Pokedex, quickly developing a crush that has become obvious to pretty much everyone but the Rotom himself. Well, perhaps it was more obvious to some than others, but by now, even the most clueless of your classmates have been filled in by the more perceptive ones, and though the majority of them think that it is kind of weird for you to have fallen head over heels so easily, they are ultimately supportive.

Well, Sophocles claims to understand perfectly, though you are not so sure if it has as much to do with understanding your romantic feelings, or if he simply thinks of it from the perspective of one who loves technology. Ash just seems happy that the two of you have made such a connection, and that is why he gives you permission to ask Rotom on a date, something that you’re sure he never would have expected to have to deal with, but is definitely taking incredibly well.

You are not sure just how much Rotom understands about what is going on. Obviously, he is used to being around people and has some understanding of how humans work, and even lives with a married couple, so he is not completely unaware of romantic relationships. But as for his own ability to return your feelings, or even his ability to understand your intentions, you are still pretty clueless, and it doesn’t help that you really don’t know much about any Rotoms to begin with, much less ones that manage to inhabit devices that allow them to communicate freely.

It is what feels like the combination of going out with both a machine and a Pokemon that leaves you completely out of your element, not that you have ever gone out with a human before either. He has enough personality to qualify as human, in your eyes at least, and that has led you to wonder if all Pokemon would be like that, if able to speak with humans. Perhaps then your crush would not seem so weird, but for now, you are left wondering how to put your feelings into words, and left wondering if Rotom would understand or be capable of reciprocating.

The two of you get along well, as he loves how interested you are in listening to his descriptions of everything. He loves your Pokemon partner, Purrloin, quite a bit, and while the two of you walk down the path, you decide to call her out, so that he can spend time with her as well, and so that you might not feel quite as awkward, since you won’t be alone together. It’s the first time you’ve actually been around Rotom away from your classmates, come to think of it.

“Oh, hello, Purrloin!” he calls, once you have brought her out. Immediately, he is buzzing around her, as if looking for a new photo angle that he has not yet found, as if he could never run out of things to observe. You could watch him like this for hours, finding his excitement endlessly endearing.

“I thought she might want to come out on our walk with us,” you explain, and he turns to you, displaying a questioning face on his screen.

“You never did say where we were going,” he says. “Did you have somewhere you wanted to show me? Is that why you wanted me to come out with you?”

It seems that he still does not grasp the fact that you consider this to be a date. Blushing, you look down and say, “I thought maybe we could walk through Melmele Meadow this evening. Maybe you might see something new or exciting that you can document!”

The questioning face quickly turns to a proud smile as he says, “Of course! If there’s anything you need recorded, you can always count on me to do it!” With that, the three of you set off, walking together, as he begins rattling off facts about some of the wild Pokemon that you pass along the way. Even when it is information that you have heard several times before, you are able to make up questions to ask, so that he can proudly answer.

If this is all the two of you ever do together, you would be overjoyed. Just being able to talk to him leaves you giddy, but you still asked him out with the hope of progressing your relationship, at least a little bit, if that is even possible. You still have no idea how dating another person’s Pokedex even works, so you don’t know where things can even go from here, but you have hyped yourself up for this, and you are going to take your chance.

Once the two of you reach the meadow, Purrloin immediately runs off to start playing, and Rotom busies himself with taking pictures left and right, rattling off facts to you whenever he has a spare moment. You do your best to keep up with him, finding yourself laughing as you go, having so much fun that you just can’t help. Some things you knew already, while other things are still new to you, as you get used to your life in Alola. Rotom takes great delight in teaching you, while you tell him what you can about Unova, having already promised to show him around if he ever has the chance to go.

Now, you wonder if that will ever happen. Ash has already traveled the Unova region over, you know, but maybe if there were a special field trip of some sort, like the time the class went to the Kanto region...or maybe, you could do what you actually want to do, and go on a trip with just Rotom, showing him your old home, vacationing together. Even though you know you shouldn’t bother fantasizing about doing such normal things with him, it’s hard not to let your mind wander.

A relationship between the two of you could never be normal, if it ever came to pass, but there are some things you think you would be able to do, some things that would prove that the two of you were as real a couple as anyone else, even if you aren’t the same size or species, and even if you aren’t able to ever get married. After all, you’re already on a date, aren’t you?

The time passes all too quickly, but you wish that this evening could go on forever. You are willing to stay out as late as Rotom is, but he stops suddenly, floating back to you after spending some time chasing an energetic Cutiefly.

“What is it?” you ask.

“I just thought it was starting to get late for you,” he says.

“Oh, don’t worry about me! The sun hasn’t even started to set yet! We can stay out for a little while longer before I have to worry about getting you back home,” you reply, secretly disappointed, hoping that he is not trying to cut your date short already. You thought that he was having as much fun as you were…

“No, not for going home!” he says. “I just thought you would be getting hungry soon. Isn’t it past dinner time?”

You had not mentioned to him that you were feeling rather hungry, with no plans to grab dinner on the agenda. The two of you can’t sit down to share a meal like an ordinary couple can, so of course, you never considered that as a part of the date. You had meant to eat before you went to meet up with him, but you found yourself so nervous that eating was impossible. Now, you realize that you’re starving, nerves no longer able to win out against your empty stomach.

“I was going to get something back at my house,” you say, “after our...date is over.” It isn’t the first time that you’ve referred to it as a date since asking him out, but it  _ is _ the first time that you’ve said the word tonight, and your stomach does a flip as you do, wondering if he will comment on that at all.

“You don’t have to do that! If you want to get something now, we can go. Actually, I had assumed we would be going out to eat at some point.”

“You did?” you ask, cocking your head.

His usual proud smile displays on his screen as he says. “After collecting plenty of information on how dates usually go, I determined that it is most common to eat  _ during _ your date.”

He looked into dating? Just to prepare for tonight? Your heart starts pounding again, wondering if this means that he really does understand what is going on, if he might return your feelings, at least a little bit, at least enough to want to make sure that he knows enough to make this date go well.

“I just thought since you couldn’t…” you start, trailing off.

“Don’t worry about  _ that _ ! Let’s just go find wherever you want to eat, alright?” he asks, already starting to float off in the direction of town.

“Alright, sounds good!” you reply, before calling for Purrloin, who falls into step behind you as you chase after Rotom, already having a good idea of where you want to go and eat.

Of course, once you have been seated at your usual restaurant, you can feel Mallow’s eyes on you even when she isn’t anywhere nearby. She knew that tonight was the night of your big first date, but she still looked surprised to see the two of you show up together. You feel even more flustered knowing that you have an audience, and that she will definitely report what she sees tonight back to your other classmates.

Still, you love eating here most of all, and it’s a familiar place for Rotom as well, making it nice for the both of you to be able to just sit back and enjoy the rest of the evening. While you eat, Rotom finds something else to talk about, and you are glad that he often does not require much response, so that you can focus on eating. Mallow even brings some food out for Purrloin, looking like she wants to linger and eavesdrop, but a quick glare from you sends her scurrying back to work.

When your food is nearly gone, Rotom suddenly changes the subject, saying, “I know that going to a fun place that both people enjoy is part of a date, and so is going out to eat. Was our trip to Melemele Meadow a walk, or did it not count? I think walking together is supposed to be a part of a date as well!”

“It can count, if you want it to,” you say, blushing and looking down at the table.

“But I think the walk has to be without a particular goal in mind! You’re just supposed to walk aimlessly,” he says, sounding so serious to probably be discussing movie tropes that he used as a means of studying the art of dating. “It’s even better if we find a nice view.”

“You really know your stuff,” you mumble. There is a big part of you that wants to ask if he understands the main point of dating, if he knows why you asked him out, over anyone else in the world, but instead, all you say is, “Alright, after this, we can go for a walk. Maybe on the beach?”

“The beach is perfect!” he says, his excitement causing his voice to distort for a moment. “I’ve seen a lot of mo- I mean, I’ve heard from a number of reputable sources that the beach is one of the best locations to end a date!”

He is so excited by now that you have to finish your meal quickly so that you can pay and leave. There is a moment where Rotom, dejected face displayed on his screen, confesses that he has no means of carrying money, so he can’t pay for your meal, but you reply that it’s not a big deal, you were already prepared to pay for yourself.

“Actually, just take it on the house!” Mallow interrupts, revealing that she has, in fact, been eavesdropping.

“Are you sure you can do that?” you ask.

“Don’t worry about it, it’ll be fine. Just enjoy the rest of your date, you two,” she says with a wink, and the whole ordeal is so embarrassing that you don’t bother to argue anymore, just ready to get out of there.

Fortunately or unfortunately, you’re not sure which, Rotom seems completely oblivious to that, and the two of you take your leave, heading to the beach. This will at least put you closer to Professor Kukui’s house, so that you can drop off Rotom when the night is over. When you say that part, he protests, “But aren’t I supposed to walk  _ you _ home at the end of a date?”

“I don’t know if Ash would like me letting you wander by yourself too much,” you reply. “I promised I would take good care of you after all.”

“But do you really want to walk home all by yourself? Are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be just fine! I have Purrloin with me, after all!” you assure him, and Purrloin mews happily. It warms your heart that he is that concerned both for your safety and for proper date etiquette. Personally, you wish that neither of you had to walk the other home, because you wish that this night would never end.

For now, you just do your best to enjoy the rest of the evening. Walking along the beach together, you are so glad that he suggested something like this. The mood is so romantic that you can hardly stand it, and even if you have no way of knowing if he feels the same way about it, you will at least have the romantic backdrop of the sunset over the ocean in your memories of tonight. Because of course you’re going to make this as sappy as possible; you’ve been looking forward to this for far too long to not be.

Conversation here is not much different than it was in the restaurant, but you don’t mind that. As you have thought multiple times tonight, you are the happiest when you are just talking with him, and you would gladly spend as much time as possible like this. There is something different, something special, about not having anyone else around, and it doesn’t matter if this is a “real” date or not, or even if there is any chance of a relationship resulting from this. You’re never going to let go of this feeling in your heart, and you’re never going to let go of the happiness that you feel tonight.

When it starts to get dark, you know that you can’t stay out much longer. You have to get back home, before it gets too late, and you know that if you don’t return him soon, Ash is going to start to get worried. You hope that you might be able to do this again at some point, though you don’t know when you’re going to be able to get the nerve up to ask again. No matter what, you know that tonight has been one of the best nights of your life, and that there is no one in the world who will be able to take you on a date that tops this one.

“We should get you home,” you finally say, hesitating for a bit before actually saying. To your surprise, he briefly displays a disappointed face.

“It was a lot of fun today,” he says. “Time went at the same rate that it always does, but it still feels like it went by too fast.”

“It really does,” you agree, your heart soon racing again. He has no idea how easily he manages to charm you with the most simple of statements, and you doubt you will ever be able to make him understand just how endearing you find him. There is no doubt in your mind that you have fallen in love with him, regardless of how strange that may seem to some, or how some might argue that it doesn’t make any sense. Talking with him like this, you know there is nothing more unusual about falling in love with him than there is anybody else.

Side by side, you walk back home, and all the while, your heart is pounding so hard that it’s loud in your ears. Your date is almost over, and there is one thought on your mind, something that you promised yourself you would not actually do tonight, but now, you can’t stop thinking about actually going through with it,t the final part of your date fantasy. It would certainly help you in getting the point of the outing across, perhaps making your feelings completely clear to him, though there is still a chance that he might be dense enough to still miss out on the point completely.

There is also a chance his nosy family might be watching for you from the windows, and might get a full view of the whole thing, which is enough to make the idea seem a lot les appealing.

And yet you can’t stop thinking about it, until you’re at the door, ready to knock so that they can let him back in, and you can make your way back home. You will have to deal with your classmates asking you plenty of questions about this unusual little date, especially with whatever Mallow decides to tell everyone, so no matter what anyone may see right now, there is no escaping that. Other than that, you will probably have to go back to normal, with tonight only being as memorable as you make it.

You want to do this again. You want to be able to fall in love with him, regardless of what anyone might think, and you want him to be able to fall in love with you, if possible, or at the very least, come to understand the depths of your feelings for him. You want to do everything that you possibly can with him, and if you don’t take your chance now, you might not have another opportunity. Whatever happens, you just have to go for it, and deal with whatever comes next as it comes.

That is what you tell yourself, and instead of reaching a hand up to knock, you stand close to him, saying, “Thank you so much for coming out with me tonight.”

“No, thank you for having so much fun with me!” he replies, beaming happily, and in that moment, you know that you have no chance of resisting him. Even if you were still reluctant about going through with this, there would be no chance of you holding back now.

Leaning forward slowly, you purse your lips, and press them to his “cheek”- really, just somewhere right off the side of his screen. He goes still for a moment, screen completely blanking, even as you pull back and murmur, “Goodnight. I’ll see you at school!”

With that, you turn to leave, but not before you see his screen displaying a face you’ve never seen before- blushing furiously, looking just about as flustered as you do right now. He attempts to reply in some way, or maybe he’s talking to himself, trying to process what has just happened, but the voice distortion has grown so intense that he is rendered completely incoherent.

Grinning to yourself as you walk home, you are not able to stop the skip in your step, hoping that he is able to recover from his flustered state soon enough to get into the house, and that you didn’t somehow break him. You have a feeling that this will not be your last date.

**Author's Note:**

> dont fucking look at me
> 
> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
